gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
IndyCar Racing 2017
INDYCAR Racing 2017 (also known as IR2017) is a racing simulation video game based on the 2017 Verizon IndyCar Racing Series. Developed and produced by IndyCar Media Group, the simulation is the first in the all-new IndyCar Racing Series and is available for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Steam, and Microsoft Windows platforms. IndyCar Media Group worked with various developers on the game including Turn 10 Studios and Codemasters, both who have had previous work within the IndyCar franchise. Also featured in the development process, surprisingly, was NASCAR Media Group, who are known for their work on the NASCAR Racing franchise. Features & Gameplay IR2017 is a racing simulation video game that aims to be an authentic experience from the real-world season, which was completed in September 2017. Though simulation is the main focus, there are also some optional arcade style features that are present to give a more relaxed vibe to those looking to just have a good time. When playing in Arcade Mode, drivers can use "Race Mods" (similar to those seen in the NASCAR Racing franchise) to give their car an edge on the competition. * Rush: Once a speed of at least 180 MPH is achieved, Rush will be activated. Rush gives a sense of speed to the player and does not affect the car at all. * Resistance: Used to slow down time during a crash. Though can only be used a certain amount of times during a race, can determine weather you win or lose. * Flashback: If you do get caught in a crash, Flashback will allow you to rewind to before the accident. However, you only get one Flashback per race. * Mobility: Keeps your car from taking too much damage when wrecking no matter how bad the wreck. * Afterburner: Fuel will not be burned for one lap, push as hard as you want. Perfect for endurance however can only be used once per race. * Aftertouch: When your car goes airborne, simply apply aftertouch to slow down time and control your car. This gives you the option to either make an attempt to correct the accident and escape more safely, or steer your car back into traffic to exact revenge. Game Modes * Testing Session: Take a few hot laps alone around any track. * Single Race: Play a single race as any driver on any track with options fully customizable. * Season Play: Compete for a championship in any series with your own rules. * Career Play: Fight your way to the top with your own driver. * Season Replay: Rewrite IndyCar's history with difficult yet rewarding challenges. * Matchmaking: Compete in online single races or championships. * Racing Leagues: Compete in an official racing league in either online or offline mode. * Head2Head: Compete in a bracket online each month to determine the top ranked drivers. * Showroom: Customize or create your own car. * Options: Customize the game to give yourself the best experience. * Opponent Manager: Choose the drivers you want to take part in races. * Downloadable Content: Download new content for the game here. 2017 Verizon IndyCar Series Driver Lineup *Organized by 2017 official final points standings. 2017 Track Lineup *Organized by 2017 official schedule Soundtrack IndyCar'' Racing 2017 is the first installment in the series to feature a full length soundtrack. Not only can the soundtrack be played while browsing the menus but also while racing in the game. New music can also be added to the PC edition of the game by downloading songs and placing them into the Sound Folder or by linking an iTunes account. Those with Spotify downloaded on their PlayStation 4 or Xbox One console may also stream music from the background. Groove Music Pass owners on Xbox One may also stream their own playlists. * Alan Walker - "Faded" * As Lions - "Aftermath" * Fall Out Boy - "Champion" * I Prevail - "Alone" * Papa Roach - "HELP" * Skillet - "The Resistance" * Three Days Grace - "You Don't Get Me High Anymore" Release IndyCar Racing 2017 was announced on September 29, 2017. Those that pre-order the game, which also became available on 9/29, would receive one-day early access as a bonus, making the release date for those player November 1, 2017. IndyCar Racing 2017 will officially release to the public on November 2, 2017. The base game will ship with the entire 2017 Verizon IndyCar Series roster and schedule. It has been confirmed that this year's game will not feature any DLC, however free patches and updates will be made available. Editions Standard Edition The Standard Edition on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam, and Microsoft Windows, will feature all drivers and tracks included with the base game. Using the Sonoma V1 Engine for graphics and sound, the Standard Edition will feature thirty-two player matchmaking. The Standard Edition will retail for $59.99. A photo of Graham Rahal will appear on the cover. Trivia * The "Aftertouch" Race Mod is based on the feature of the same name in the video game, ''Burnout 3. * The game has received an "E" rating however alcohol sponsors can be added through the use of Downloadable Content from the Season Pass or Ignition programs. "Use of Alcohol" has been included on the back of the box. Category:IndyCar Racing Series Category:Racing Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Simulation Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:IndyCar Media Group